


The Ferocity of Public (Opinion)

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment on the fancam footage from an airport boarding gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferocity of Public (Opinion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> Dear Rana, I finally understand how words can be the only chance to compensate for our personal inability to alter the world any other way. You get my first drabble, but we both know it really belongs to Yoochun. First published at http://augurscourtesan.livejournal.com/

_Sometimes the difference between sanity and insanity is knowing when to move and when to hold still._

 _And sometimes, the difference is not when at all, but how._

There is an incident with a camera at the boarding gate in the airport at Gimpo. Like everything else in their lives, it is indelibly recorded and spread across the globe in a matter of moments. They chose this, the accusers will gloat. Fucking American, others will sneer.

The picture, of course, will be out of focus.

 _Timing is everything, someone once said._

 _They always forget about things like grace. And pressure._


End file.
